


Это нормально

by Deep_Breath



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_Breath/pseuds/Deep_Breath
Summary: Линь Яньцзюнь - учитель истории в классе, где, по его мнению, собрались самые отъявленные паршивцы этой вселенной. И все бы ничего - он и сам не лучше, - если бы не одно маленькое недоразумение по имени Хуан Минхао.





	Это нормально

**Author's Note:**

> Яньцзюню - 27 лет, Чжанцзину - 28, Линону и Сяо Гую примерно столько же. Джастину, Чжэнтину и Сюйкуню - по 16 лет.   
> Классический плот учитель/ученик. Практически кинк. Местами ООС.

Яньцзюнь скептически оглядывает содержимое тарелки. 

— Это что? — спрашивает он и поднимает взгляд на Чжанцзина. Тот закатывает глаза. 

— Будто тебе не все равно. Жри молча. 

— Какой-то ты сегодня нервный...

Чжанцзин упирает руки в бока. 

— Еще одно слово, и ночуешь на лестнице.

— Вообще-то это моя квартира. 

— Ты будешь со мной спорить?

Яньцзюнь морщится и берется за вилку. Палочками он ест исключительно в общественных местах, что безумно бесит Чжанцзина. А бесить Чжанцзина — одно из самых излюбленных занятий Яньцзюня. После выставления семестровых оценок, вестимо. С этим удовольствием не сравнится ничто. Видеть рожи малолетних ушлепков, когда Яньцзюнь без колебания лепит им “неудовлетворительно”, подобно оргазму. Очень бурному и продолжительному. 

Класс 10.1 — пятьдесят душ, способных довести до ручки даже директора Чжана, — одна из главных причин, по которой Яньцзюнь испытывает удовлетворение на постоянной основе. Ибо на полсотни шестнадцатилеток только один имеет балл выше девяноста, трое — выше семидесяти пяти. Остальные хорошо, если вообще на уроки являются. Ибо история, по их представлению — предмет не настолько важный, чтобы его посещать. Руководство школы, конечно, считает иначе, ибо еще в начале года в классе 10.1 было семьдесят душ. 

— Ну и чему ты лыбишься? — Чжанцзин отодвигает ногой стул и с размаху на него плюхается. 

Яньцзюнь тянется за стаканом с водой. 

— Итоговые. В этом году я сам составляю задания для десятых классов.

— Садюга. 

— Сами виноваты. 

— Я бы на их месте подловил тебя в темном заулке и наделал лишних дырок в одном месте. 

Яньцзюнь косится на него насмешливо и фыркает. Будь Чжанцзин на месте этих пиздюков, Яньцзюню не пришлось бы лепить практически всему классу низший балл, класс бы его не возненавидел и не возжелал вскрыть ему череп в какой-нибудь затхлой подворотне подручными средствами. 

— Я их учитель. Моя работа — давать им материал и оценивать их способность его усваивать. Если они не могут запомнить три даты, я в этом не виноват. Я не стану ставить “отлично” только за то, что у Чжу Чжэнтина красивые глазки, а у Фань ЧенЧена — богатые родители. Если ученик работает, я ставлю ему балл, который он заслужил. Если он пинает на моих уроках хуи… Ну что ж, он может это делать в любом другом месте. Школа, насколько мне известно, создавалась для иных целей.

— Сказал тот, кого едва не выперли из выпускного за мордобой. 

Яньцзюнь усмехается. 

— Именно поэтому я все еще жив. 

Чжанцзин передразнивает его, цапает из стакана палочки и принимается жрать из тарелки Яньцзюня. 

— Ну а как дела у этого, блин, вечно забываю, как его зовут… 

Яньцзюнь перестает жевать и кладет вилку на стол. Смотрит на Чжанцзина выжидающе. Он знает, чье имя сейчас всплывет. 

— Точно! Джастин. Он больше ничего такого… ну, ты знаешь… не делал?

— А давай ты будешь называть все своими именами? И нет, он больше не строит мне глазки. 

— Жаль. Когда строил, ты был веселее…

— Жить надоело, радость моя? — Яньцзюнь выхватывает из-под палочек Чжанцзина последний — самый лакомый — кусочек курочки и запихивает его в рот. На зло. Чтобы больше не бесил его упоминаниями о Хуан Минхао, который по каким-то своим подростковым соображениям зовется Джастином и впадает в бешенство, когда его называют настоящим именем. Яньцзюнь этого понимать не желает и упрямо зовет его Минхао. В глубине души ему даже нравится это имя. Мальчишке оно идет. Вечно растрепанный, румяный, с обветренным ртом и заспанными глазами, в мастерке наискосок и мятой футболке, он кажется младше своих кровных шестнадцати. Непоседливый и забавный, немного самовлюбленный, но в то же время наивный и ласковый, как котенок, которого еще не оттягали за уши. Он с самого первого дня пришелся Яньцзюню по душе. Звезд с исторического неба не хватал, но зазубривал параграфы так, что даты отскакивали от зубов, и всегда входил в тройку тех, кто набирал балл выше среднего. А потом грянула олимпиада по истории, и так как кроме Сюйкуня никто в предмете не шарил, пришлось брать Минхао, ну а после… после случилось то, что Яньцзюнь предпочитает лишний раз не вспоминать. 

С чего Минхао решил, что учитель Линь на него засматривается, знает разве что сам Минхао, но после олимпиады, когда Яньцзюнь готов был усадить мальчишек в такси и развести их по домам, Сюйкунь слился в уборную, а Минхао вдруг возник перед Яньцзюнем и… Рот у него оказался горячим, а губы мягкими, как у девочки. Не то чтобы Яньцзюнь частенько целовался с девочками, но он все еще помнит свой первый поцелуй, и он ощущался именно так, как губы Минхао на его губах: нежно и очень жарко. У Яньцзюня по-дурному дернулось сердце, перевернулось под солнышком и ухнуло в живот, а руки сами оттолкнули Минхао. На языке остался привкус его слюны: чуть сладковатый, с вишневым — от жвачки — оттенком, а на щеках впервые со средней школы вспыхнул румянец. 

Минхао смотрел ему в глаза с надеждой, натягивал рукава ветровки на кончики пальцев и едва не плакал. Яньцзюнь взгляда не отвел, хоть и хотелось, и твердо сказал:

— Чтобы больше такого не было. 

Минхао кивнул, поморщился и широким шагом устремился прочь. На парковке, где они дожидались такси, было темно и ветрено, и далеко Минхао не ушел. Встал под фонарем — длинный и несуразный — и принялся носком разбитого кроссовка что-то там рисовать на асфальте. Сюйкунь, вернувшись, ни о чем не спросил. Единственный парень с мозгами в этом классе, он пытался ни во что не встревать. 

На следующем уроке Минхао сидел, уткнувшись носом в книгу, и не реагировал даже на щипки и тычки своего закадычного приятеля Чжэнтина. На Яньцзюня он, впрочем, тоже никак не реагировал, даже не смотрел в его сторону, и Яньцзюнь был этому рад, но вместе с тем испытывал определенное... разочарование? В школе и университете он не страдал от дефицита девичьего внимания, иной раз дамы сами приглашали его на свидание, но вот так, чтобы мальчишка, одиннадцатью годами младше, взял и без предисловий поцеловал — такого с ним не было ни разу. И это страшно ахуеть как. Потому что, во-первых, работа — Яньцзюнь все еще его учитель, — во-вторых, разница в возрасте, в-третьих, пол. Яньцзюнь никогда, даже в самой дикой сексуальной фантазии, не представлял себя в постели с малолетними мальчиками. С великовозрастными, впрочем, тоже. А тут даже представить не дали — налетели и поставили перед фактом. Вот он — зеленый совсем, неуклюжий и объективно красивый — и весь твой. Бери и пользуйся. И на краткий миг Яньцзюнь представляет, как бы это было, если бы он в самом деле взял и воспользовался. И это никуда не годится.

И дури ж еще хватило признаться во всем Чжанцзину. Нет, поцелуй Яньцзюнь от него утаил — с друга станется навыдумывать бог знает чего, — но об интересе со стороны ученика рассказал. Без прикрас. И Чжанцзин вроде бы отреагировал нормально — да с кем не бывает, в шестнадцать-то лет? — но нет-нет, и упоминал об этом в самый неподходящий момент. Вот как сейчас. Чтобы одним ударом — и по почкам, и по печени. 

— Да что я, — лепечет Чжанцзин обиженно и подгребает к себе остатки салата. — Сказать уже ничего нельзя. Между прочим, о твоем здоровье пекусь. 

— Какое отношение малолетки имеют к моему здоровью?

— Самое непосредственное. Ты после этого случая стал дерганым и злым. Ты и до этого душкой не был, а теперь вообще чудище. А я вроде как твой друг…

— Ближе к делу. А то у меня такое чувство, что ты меня на секс с несовершеннолетними подбиваешь. 

— Ну секс бы тебе точно не помешал. 

Лицо Яньцзюня каменеет. Чжанцзин, не обращая на это ни малейшего внимания, тянет к себе тарелку и берется хлебом собирать подливу. 

— С чего ты решил, что мне не хватает секса?

— С того, что ты нервный.

— Я нервный, потому что у меня конец семестра на носу и полный класс дебилов. 

— Один из которых на тебя запал.

— Он не дебил.

— О-о-о… — Чжанцзин улыбается так гаденько, что Яньцзюню впервые в жизни хочется его ударить. Это нонсенс — Чжанцзин из тех отвратительно-милых людей, которых хочется крепко обнимать и носить на ручках, а не бить без предупреждения в лицо. Чжанцзин это знает и нагло этим пользуется. — Впервые слышу, чтобы ты защищал своих учеников. 

— Я не защищаю, а констатирую факт. Минхао неуклюжий и часто нарушает дисциплину, но учится нормально и уроки не прогуливает. 

— Ты его защищаешь. Колись: он тебе уже отсосал?

— Фу, господи, я тебе рот с мылом вымою. Где ты таких слов набрался? — Яньцзюнь морщится и вместе со стулом отъезжает от стола.

— Мне двадцать восемь лет, идиот. 

— Пошлость — не твой стиль. 

Чжанцзин его передразнивает, но спорить не берется. Потому что Яньцзюнь прав — Чжанцзин слишком хорошо воспитан для подобных низостей. 

 

***

 

 

Когда Минхао не является на урок, Яньцзюнь не придает этому значения. Чжэнтин бормочет что-то о желудке, и Яньцзюнь верит ему на слово. Минхао не из тех, кто пропускает школу без причины. Но когда он не появляется на следующих двух занятиях, он понимает, что ему вешают лапшу на уши. 

Чжэнтин не раскалывается, даже когда Яньцзюнь припирает его к стенке. Знай себе лопочет что-то о бабушке и воспалении легких, но Яньцзюнь его не слушает. От других учителей он узнает, что на основных занятиях Минхао бывает и систематически пропускает лишь историю. 

На следующий день Яньцзюнь является в школу спозаранку, но Минхао замечает его первым и дает дёру. Бегает он на зависть многим. Яньцзюнь, при всей своей армейской подготовке, догнать его не может. Приходится узнавать адрес Минхао и караулить его у родных пенатов. 

Живет он в районе с репутацией, но у Яньцзюня тоже парочка темных грешков за душой водится, потому никто к нему не пристает, и он спокойно дожидается Минхао у подъезда. Минхао, завидев его, замирает на миг, поджимает губы и, сунув руки в карманы штанов, двигает навстречу. 

— Чего вы привязались? — спрашивает он сердито и оглядывается по сторонам, словно боится, что кто-то может увидеть их вместе. А может, и в самом деле боится. Мало ли, с кем он тусит в свободное от учебы время. Панибратские отношения с учителем вряд ли вызовут у здешней шпаны уважение. 

— Ты не ходишь на мои уроки. 

— А вы бы стали на моем месте? — без обиняков выдает Минхао. Он смелее, чем кажется. Впрочем, сомневаться в этом не приходится. Не после того, как он поцеловал собственного учителя в общественном месте. 

— Стал бы. Школа важнее. Это билет в будущее. 

Минхао смеется. Рот у него большой, а смех заразительный, но смеется он совсем невесело. Яньцзюнь смеряет его укоризненным взглядом, и Минхао успокаивается. 

— Это не лучшее место для подобных разговоров. Не хочу, чтобы соседи донесли родителям, что ко мне явился учитель и читал нотации. 

— Пригласишь войти?

— Нет. Если вы еще не поняли, то объясню: находиться с вами в одном помещении — и тем более наедине — я не хочу. 

— Почему? — Яньцзюнь ловит взгляд Минхао, и тот краснеет замечательно скулами. 

— Потому. Боже, прекратите задавать такие вопросы. 

Яньцзюнь фыркает и отводит взгляд в сторону. Минхао сразу расслабляется. 

— Если пропустишь еще девять занятий, тебя отчислят. 

— Знаю. Родители меня убьют. Но если они узнают… о том… ну блин, вы поняли, — то тоже меня убьют.

— Это единственный аргумент против посещения моих занятий?

— Вы не понимаете… — Минхао переходит на шепот. — Если кто-то в классе поймет, то… узнает весь район. И родители. И меня упекут в какую-нибудь лечебницу. 

— С чего вдруг им что-то узнавать?

— С того, что это очевидно. Разве вы не видите? 

— Твой приятель, Чжэнтин, в курсе? 

Минхао колеблется секунду и кивает. 

— Он сам немного того. 

Яньцзюнь в ужасе выпучивает глаза. Минхао понимает его без слов и торопливо машет руками. 

— Не вы, нет! Сюйкунь. 

— А Сюйкунь?..

Минхао пожимает плечами. 

— И давно вы?..

Минхао стонет в голос, хватает Яньцзюня за руку и тянет в подъезд. 

Квартира его располагается на третьем этаже. Две комнаты, кухня метр на метр, подобие балкона. Яньцзюнь повидал сотни таких квартирок. Ничего примечательного, но и убогой не назовешь. Обычная квартира обычного китайского труженика. 

— Чай вроде есть. Хотите? — спрашивает Минхао, затолкав Яньцзюня в свою крохотную, больше похожую на пенал первоклашки спальню. 

— Нет, спасибо. — Яньцзюнь оглядывает комнату без особого интереса, отмечает, что Минхао не любитель свинарников, отчего комнату держит в не свойственном его возрасту и полу порядке. 

— Ладно. Вы садитесь. — Минхао указывает на застланную лоскутным одеялом кровать, а сам умащивается на краешке компьютерного стула. 

— Я постою. У меня вопрос: если вы с приятелем оба геи, то почему бы вам не встречаться? 

— Потому что мы приятели? И друг друга в “этом”, — Минхао показывает кавычки пальцами, — плане не привлекаем. Думаете, мы не пробовали? Как бы нам не по десять лет, мы понимаем, что живем не в той стране, где можно вести свободную гомосексуальную жизнь и встречаться с тем, кто нам нравится. Но у нас не получилось. У нас нет опыта, да и после стольких лет дружбы вдруг взять и начать встречаться… как-то неловко. 

— А целовать собственного учителя, значит, не неловко? — Яньцзюнь сует руки в карманы брюк. То, как Минхао говорит о себе и о друге, о проблеме, которая может изрядно подпортить им жизнь, трогает Яньцзюня. Но еще больше его трогает доверие, которое Минхао ему выказывает. Яньцзюнь вполне может оказаться гомофобом, заложить его родителям и спровадить в ближайшую психлечебницу, но Минхао все равно с ним откровенен, и с подобным нельзя не считаться. 

— Неловко. Но я бы сдох, если бы этого не сделал. Я должен был знать наверняка: да или нет. Чтобы успокоиться. 

— Как-то хреново это тебе помогло. 

— Знаете, влюбленность не проходит, как насморк. Две недели — и готово. 

— Ты понимаешь, что даже если бы я был геем, ответ остался бы прежним? Тебе шестнадцать, и ты мой ученик. 

— Я два года как могу спать с кем хочу. 

— Зато я не могу. Мне двадцать семь, и мне неприятности ни к чему. Тем более, ты парень. 

— А будь я девчонкой?..

— Все равно нет. Пойми, Минхао…

— Джастин.

— Мы уже уяснили, что я буду называть тебя так, как тебя назвали родители. 

Минхао поджимает губы. 

— Знаете, именно это мне в вас и понравилось. Вы не отступается от своих принципов. Вы не жалеете класс, хоть это грозит вам неприятностями, не идете на поводу у всеобщих любимчиков и всегда знаете, чего хотите. Вы взрослый мужчина, и это привлекает. 

— А еще у меня есть ямочки. Только не говори, что ямочки не сыграли своей роли. — Яньцзюнь улыбается и только затем понимает, что — мать вашу! — заигрывает с Минхао. Это происходит на подсознательном уровне, и Яньцзюнь не может это контролировать. 

Минхао отводит взгляд в сторону и пожимает плечами. 

Яньцзюнь спешно меняет тему.

— Ну так что будем решать? Ты ходишь на мои занятия или нет? 

— А что мне за это будет? 

— Это что за вымогательство? Ты закончишь школу нормальным человеком, а не мудозвоном, как большинство твоих приятелей. Этого мало?

Минхао закусывает губу. Губы у него полные, сочные, такие не грех и покусать. Яньцзюнь прилипает к ним взглядом и невольно вздрагивает. В комнате делается слишком уж душно.

Яньцзюнь поправляет воротник рубашки и сглатывает горячую вязкую слюну, чтобы хоть немножко смочить горло. Минхао вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Яньцзюнь качает головой. Все хуже, чем он думал. Мальчишка влияет на него странно. Не то чтобы возбуждающе, но однозначно неправильно. 

— Ходи на уроки хотя бы ради своего приятеля. Иначе он провалит все тесты и школу не закончит. 

— Уговорили. — Минхао трет нос запястьем, и это мило. 

Яньцзюнь цыкает раздраженно. 

— Ну что не так? — раздосадовано тянет Минхао.

— Ничего. Я пошел. Проводишь?

— Уже? Может, все-таки чаю или еще чего?

— Я к тебе не чаевничать пришел.

— Не надо грубить. — Голос Минхао звучит обиженно, да и сам он выглядит соответственно. Насупился, смотрит щенком, которому впервые прилетело под зад, и Яньцзюнь с ужасом понимает, что хочет потрепать его по волосам — чтобы успокоился. 

— Я не намеренно. Просто я не самый тактичный человек в мире. 

— Знаю. Вы порой бываете очень злым. Но вы ведь не плохой…

Яньцзюнь усмехается. 

— Ну вот это спорный вопрос. Мой приятель Чжанцзин с тобой не согласится. 

— Мне все равно. Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы делать собственные выводы. — Минхао поднимает на него глаза, смотрит прямо, решительно. Смелый мальчик. Такие часто обжигаются. 

— Я, правда, пойду. Пора. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы уходили.

— Ну посижу я с тобой еще пять минут, что изменится? Я за это время геем не стану.

— Мне просто будет приятно. — Минхао облизывает губы, и Яньцзюнь понимает, что перестает дышать. Задерживает на миг дыхание, и этого достаточно, чтобы в груди защемило от навалившейся тоски. Ему бы сломя голову бежать из этого дома, но он все так же стоит посреди опрятной мальчишеской комнатенки и смотрит на Минхао, который, не мигая, глядит на него. 

Делается тихо. Настолько тихо, что Яньцзюнь слышит, как в соседней комнате тикают часы и гудит приглушенно холодильник. За окном, сигналя, проносится машина; в отдалении лает собака. 

— А вы ведь тогда ответили на поцелуй. — На губах Минхао дрожит призрачная улыбка, но он не дает ей стать настоящей. 

— Что? — Яньцзюнь уверен, что ему эти слова послышались. 

Минхао улыбается. 

— Вы поцеловали меня в ответ. Неосознанно, наверное, но… — Он неловко пожимает плечами. — Я постоянно об этом думаю. Почему вы это сделали? Было ли вам противно или, может, понравилось? Хотели бы вы повторить… 

Яньцзюнь молчит с минуту и только затем говорит: 

— Допустим, я опешил, потому и не оттолкнул сразу. Остальное ты мог додумать. 

— Нет. — Минхао качает головой. — Что вы чувствовали в тот миг? Вам было мерзко? Я вам противен?

— Нет. — Яньцзюнь понимает, как это звучит, но врать мальчику, который с ним настолько откровенен, не хочется. — Мне не было противно. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Как видишь, я не испытываю к геям ненависти и не считаю подобные чувства отвратительными. Просто это не для меня. 

Минхао облизывает губы. Щеки его покрываются легким румянцем, а глаза влажно, из-под пушистых ресниц, блестят. 

— То есть, если я снова вас поцелую, вы не побежите блевать в туалет?

— Радости от этого я тоже не испытаю. 

— А все же… Можно? Хочу проверить. 

— Ты просто хочешь меня поцеловать, а не что-то там проверить. — Яньцзюнь улыбается. Он не может объяснить даже самому себе, почему до сих пор не ушел и почему так легко относится ко всему, что говорит и предлагает Минхао. Его слова и просьбы должны Яньцзюня возмущать и даже злить, но вместо этого вызывают интерес и рождают внутри странную легкость и приятное, как перед началом фильма, который давно хотел посмотреть, волнение. 

— Значит, нет?

Яньцзюнь качает головой. 

Минхао вздыхает, на миг прикрывает глаза и решительно поднимается на ноги. 

— Проведу вас. 

Они вместе спускаются по лестнице, выходят на двор. Минхао остается стоять на крыльце. Руки в карманах брюк, губы поджаты, а во взгляде странное умиротворение. 

Яньцзюнь салютует ему на прощание, опускает голову и шагает прочь со двора. Он уверен, что на следующее занятие Минхао явится. 

 

***

 

Так и случается. Больше уроков истории он не пропускает и зазубривает даты еще старательней. К концу месяца приходят результаты олимпиады, и Яньцзюнь долго пялится в текст распечатки, не понимая, как такое могло случиться. В том, что Цай Сюйкунь в истории разбирается, Яньцзюнь не сомневался, но поверить, что Минхао набрал лишь на два балла меньше, получается с трудом. 

— Что с рожей? — с набитым ртом интересуется Чжанцзин и ставит миску, полную какого-то неаппетитного месива, перед Яньцзюнем. Яньцзюнь убирает распечатки в папку и обреченно падает лицом в стол. 

— Двое моих идиотов набрали высший балл на районной. Теперь надо готовить их к общегородской. 

— Ну и что в этом плохого? — Чжанцзин набирает полную ложку месива и протягивает ее Яньцзюню. 

— То, что, во-первых, у них расписание забито, и заниматься с ними придется чуть ли не ночью. Во-вторых, это Хуан Минхао. 

— Джастин который? 

— Не называй его так. 

— Но он сам себя так называет.

— Ну, знаешь, от того, что я назовусь Крисом Ву, я им не стану. 

Чжанцзин хохочет и заляпывает стол своим месивом.

Яньцзюнь не видит в этом ничего смешного. Он сметает со стола папку и сваливает в свою комнату. 

Ни Сюйкунь, ни Минхао радости от своей победы не испытывают, зато Чжэнтин оживляется. Яньцзюнь прекрасно знает, что стоит за его “а можно и мне с вами позаниматься?”, но виду не подает. Минхао жестами и взглядами показывает, чтобы Яньцзюнь держал язык за зубами, и Яньцзюнь не может ему отказать. Минхао действует на него ужасающим образом. Яньцзюнь, для которого даже родительское слово — не закон, вдруг подчиняется прихотям мальчишки. С таким положением вещей не всякий мужик смирится, и Яньцзюнь вроде бы тоже не смиряется, но в то же время ничего не предпринимает, чтобы это изменить. Так и получается, что уже в пятницу, после долгого учебного дня, он торчит в школьной библиотеке с ноутбуком на столе и горой учебников по периметру. Распечатки с вопросами прошлогодних олимпиад чинно разложены перед тремя пустующими стульями. В том, что Чжу Чжэнтину они понадобятся, Яньцзюнь не без оснований сомневается, но к превеликому его удивлению Чжэнтин с рвением берется за учебу. К следующему занятию он знает материал едва ли не лучше Сюйкуня, отчего тот впервые за все время, что Яньцзюнь ведет у них историю, смотрит на Чжэнтина без пренебрежения. 

На Минхао успехи друга действуют, как хороший пинок под зад. Он злится, когда видит, что его обошли, и в итоге берется за учебу столь основательно, что может без особого напряга отвечать на самые каверзные, не относящиеся к теме вопросы.

Яньцзюнь занимается с ними три раза в неделю: по вторникам, пятницам и воскресеньям. В воскресенье они собираются в кафешке неподалеку от школы и просиживают там часов по пять-шесть. К восьми вечера обычно выдыхаются, сворачивают учебники и обедают-ужинают. Яньцзюнь угощает — надо же как-то задобрить мальцов? Минхао поглядывает на него украдкой, внимательно так, словно что-то в нем пытается найти, но что — и сам понять не может, и от этого Яньцзюню делается не по себе. 

Сюйкунь и Чжэнтин живут в одном районе, так что и домой обычно отправляются вместе. Яньцзюнь провожает Минхао к остановке — дабы убедиться, что тот в целости и сохранности сел на нужный автобус. Во время таких вот пятиминутных путешествий от кафешки до остановки Яньцзюнь и спрашивает, что за психологические раскопки ведет Минхао. 

— Вы говорили, что плохой. Пытаюсь это плохое в вас найти, но пока не получается. 

— Плохо ищешь. 

— Или вы совсем не плохой. 

— Ну я же не говорил, что по утрам убиваю девственниц, а по вечерам топлю в унитазе котят. Но мне очень нравится лепить твоему классу двойки. 

— Мне бы это тоже понравилось. Заслужили. 

— Надеюсь, ты не признаешься в этом открыто, а то не ровен час... 

— Вы за меня беспокоитесь? 

Яньцзюнь смотрит на него пристально. Вечер поздний, примораживает. От шоссе ветром нагоняет рыжую пургу. Минхао натягивает капюшон по самый нос, только губы, обветренные, улыбчивые, и видно. 

— Может быть. Разве это плохо?

— Нисколько. — Минхао улыбается соблазнительно. И будь Яньцзюнь его отцом, надавал бы по губам хорошенько — чтобы не заигрывал так откровенно и вызывающе. 

— Было бы лучше, если бы ты перестал...

— ...что? 

— То, что ты делаешь. Это ни к чему хорошему не приведет. 

— А вдруг? — Минхао останавливается, и Яньцзюнь нехотя делает то же самое. Минхао подходит ближе, чтобы глаза в глаза, и выдыхает облако густого пара Яньцзюню в лицо. От него отчетливо пахнет ананасом. — Представьте, что я девочка. 

— У меня туго с воображением. 

— Но ведь я красивый...

— И что?

— О, вы не отрицаете!

— Это объективное мнение. Ты симпатичный парень, но это не значит, что ты мне нравишься в сексуальном плане. 

— Разве?

— Пожалуйста, не унижайся. 

Минхао заметно вздрагивает. В вырезе его растянутой худи виднеется шея и яремная ямка. Кожа покрывается мурашками, и Яньцзюнь ловит себя на мысли, что хочет провести по ней пальцами. Он уверен, что она нежная и гладкая, как лепесток лотоса, и такая же холодная. 

— Я не умею иначе. Не знаю как. 

— Не предлагай себя, словно ты вещь какая-то. Многих мужчин это заводит, да, но не меня. — Яньцзюнь говорит тихо, чтобы спешащие мимо люди его не услышали. Тех немного в столь поздний, ветреный вечер, и это радует. Никто не пялится на них, не оборачивается, чтобы убедиться — да, не привиделось. Да, мужчина и мальчик, стоят в непозволительной близости друг от друга и о чем-то переговариваются интимным полушепотом. 

— И что мне делать, чтобы вам понравиться? 

— Ничего. 

— Я безумно хочу вас поцеловать. 

Грудь сдавливает, и под солнышком будто тугие, ржавые шестеренки проворачиваются. Яньцзюнь вдыхает морозный воздух и больше не выдыхает. До чего же этот ребенок странный и непредсказуемый. Его бы отругать хорошенько и в угол на целый вечер поставить, но у Яньцзюня, как назло, ни угла, ни целого вечера в запасе нет. Да и ругаться бессмысленно: такие, как Минхао, может, и устыдятся, но в итоге все равно поступят по-своему. 

— Во-первых, никогда, слышишь, не говори подобного мужчине посреди улицы: мы не в той стране живем. Во-вторых, сколько раз мне еще повторить...

— Хоть тысячу. — Минхао подступает еще ближе. Теперь его дыхание смешивается с дыханием Яньцзюня. — Вы же знаете, что мне все равно. — Минхао склоняется к его плечу и шепчет: — Я люблю вас. 

Вот так просто. Берет и признается в том, в чем Яньцзюнь за все свои двадцать семь лет ни разу не признавался. Дышит жарко в шею над воротом пальто, и от этого мороз кусается еще сильнее, жалит крапивой и жидким пламенем стекает вдоль хребта. 

Минхао поднимает голову; их взгляды встречаются. В свете фонарей глаза Минхао кажутся лакричными, с яркими золотистыми искорками вокруг зрачка, и это так красиво, что у Яньцзюня забирает дух. 

— Мой автобус, — говорит Минхао и переводит взгляд на дорогу. К остановке, в паре шагов от которой они остановились, и впрямь подходит автобус. Минхао разворачивается и бежит к автобусу. Уже вспрыгивая на подножку, он глядит на Яньцзюня и улыбается. 

Яньцзюнь может поклясться, что именно в этот миг вся его жизнь пошла наперекосяк. 

 

***

 

 

— Если бы не знал тебя, решил, что ты влюбился, — говорит Чжанцзин и удобней устраивает миску с куриными крылышками на животе. В руках у него пульт от телевизора, на экране — первые кадры восьмых “Звездных войн”. 

Яньцзюнь замирает на пороге гостиной и не может решить, швырнуть в друга бутылкой пива или только-но запаренной лапшой. И то, и другое ему дорого, ибо жрать хочется немилосердно, но оставить слова Чжанцзина без ответа не дело. Говорить на эту тему вообще-то не хочется, но если промолчать, будет только хуже, ибо любое молчание расценивается Чжанцзином как подтверждение его неоспоримой правоты. 

— У тебя галлюцинации. Обратись к врачу, — все же выдает Яньцзюнь.

— Предпочитаю народную медицину. 

— Тогда приложи подорожник — глядишь, поможет. 

— Я серьезно. Ты стал какой-то рассеянный. Позавчера сожрал пережаренную курицу и даже не съязвил. А вчера не закрыл шампунь, поэтому, прости, но придется тебе покупать новый или пользоваться моим. Клубничным. 

— Господи, ты до сих пор моешь голову детским шампунем?

— Волосы от него становятся мягкими и шелковистыми. И он не щиплет глаза! 

Яньцзюнь прикладывает к лицу бутылку пива — за неимением свободной руки, — и нехотя чешет к дивану. Ему надоело вечера напролет торчать в своей комнате, а “Звездные войны” — не такая уж плохая альтернатива. Совмещать просмотр любимого кино и разговоры Чжанцзин не умеет. 

— А все же, — после сцены в тронном зале, когда Кайло беспощадно разделывается со Сноуком, Чжанцзин ставит на паузу и в упор глядит на Яньжуня. — Что происходит? 

— Ничего. Я просто устал, вот и все. 

— Девы не умеют уставать. Эта функция не встроена в наши заводские настройки. 

— У меня девять классов. И в одном из них собраны самые отъявленные пиздюки города. 

— И Хуан Минхао. 

Яньцзюнь прикусывает кончик языка. Когда Чжанцзин называл Минхао Джастином было проще. Теперь же Яньцзюня подбрасывает каждый раз, когда Чжанцзин произносит это имя вслух, а случается это довольно часто. Подозрительно часто. Неужели он говорит во сне? 

— И сдался он тебе? — тянет Яньцзюнь раздраженно и выхватывает у Чжанцзина пульт. — В классе пятьдесят человек, а ты прицепился к нему. 

— И все пятьдесят строят тебе глазки? 

— Все не все, но мальчишка однозначно не худший вариант. Этот паршивец Фань ЧенЧен ни хрена не учит, но при этом я обязан лепить ему “удовлетворительно”. С какой стати? Я ничего с подачек его отца не имею. 

— Зато школа имеет. 

— Это должно меня утешить?

— Тебе что, пятнадцать лет? Откуда в тебе эта принципиальность? 

— Оттуда. Малец ничего не делает, но получает проходной балл. Потом он таким же образом поступит в университет, получит диплом, и хорошо, если это будет не диплом хирурга. 

— Нет, это не то. Спорю на зарплату, что дело не в этих мелких злыднях. 

Дело как раз таки в них — Минхао очень даже мелкий и временами еще тот злыдень, — но спорить с Чжанцзином Яньцзюнь не берется. 

— Как ее зовут? Надеюсь, ей уже есть восемнадцать? 

— Иди на хрен, а?

— Нет? Ну и как? Она все еще девственница или... 

— Господи, Чжанцзин, ты единственный девственник в этой части галактики, смирись. 

Чжанцзин морщит нос, складывает круглые руки на груди и буравит Яньцзюня злючим взглядом. А потом рот его округляется, а следом округляются и глаза. 

— Не может быть... Ты запал на этого мелкого. 

— Excuse me?

— Да-да. Я думал, это несерьезно, а оно во как...

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? 

— О Хуан Минхао. Вот, ты вздрогнул. 

Яньцзюнь с ужасом понимает, что в самом деле — снова — вздрогнул. Но показать, что Чжанцзин прав, — значит, подвергнуть себя душевным и телесным мукам восьмидесятого уровня до конца своих дней. Посему Яньцзюнь раздраженно фыркает и жмет на кнопку “пуск”. Комнату снова наполняют киношные звуки. 

— Подорожник, Чжанцзин, — тянет он и до конца фильма игнорирует пытливые взгляды Чжанцзина и его обиженное сопение. 

Однако оставшись один на один со своими мыслями, Яньцзюнь понимает, что так дольше продолжаться не может. Мало того, что он в самом деле стал рассеянным, плохо спит и питается объедками Чжанцзина, что ни одному желудку на пользу не пойдет, так еще и на уроках лажает по-страшному. О дополнительных занятиях лучше вообще не вспоминать. Порой кажется, что даже Чжу Чжэнтин знает предмет лучше, чем он, а это унижение той степени, которой ни одна гордость не перенесет. 

 

***

 

Олимпиада проходит в какой-то дыре, до которой приходится добираться на такси. Каким образом в нем, кроме Яньцзюня, таксиста и Минхао с Сюйкунем, оказывается еще и Чжэнтин, Яньцзюнь сказать затрудняется. 

— Группа поддержки! — орет Чжэнтин еще от ворот школы и машет огромным пакетом. В пакете, как оказывается, — два огромных ланч-бокса, доверху наполненных бутербродами, гроздь бананов, упаковка виноградного сока и полкило конфет. Конфеты Чжэнтин принимается раздавать еще в такси. — Сладкое хорошо для мозга, — авторитетно заявляет он, разворачивает конфету и, обернувшись к Сюйкуню, требует: — Открой рот и скажи “а-м”. 

— Я похож на младенца? — Сюйкунь вопросительно изгибает бровь. 

— Совсем чуть-чуть. Ну пожалуйста... 

Сюйкунь закатывает глаза и открывает рот. Чжэнтин с довольной рожей кладет ему на язык сладость. 

Минхао роняет лицо в ладони и тихо стонет. Яньцзюнь сидит на переднем и делает вид, что ничего гейского за его спиной не происходит. Ему неловко, но больше от того, что хочется обернуться вот так к Минхао и положить сладкое ему в рот. Чтобы, целуя его, чувствовать на губах привкус шоколада... 

Яньцзюнь с Чжэнтином устраиваются в школьной библиотеке. Яньцзюнь, урвав у организаторов распечатку с вопросами, подсовывает ее Чжэнтину и говорит: “Пиши”. Чжэнтин не то чтобы очень счастлив, но делает то, что говорят, без лишних споров. 

Яньцзюнь располагается у окна и в сопящей тишине библиотечного зала глядит за стекло. В окно видны двор и по-зимнему одинокий сад за ним, серые стены соседнего корпуса и платная стоянка, на которой в этот ранний воскресный час прозябают лишь две серебристые иномарки. С хмурого неба срывается крупный, влажный даже на вид снег. Он тает, не долетая до бетонных дорожек. 

Первым освобождается Сюйкунь, и они с Яньцзюнем берутся проверять его ответы. Чжэнтин то и дело мешает им, подсовывая Сюйкуню под руку то коробку с бутербродами, то пакет с соком. 

— Я тебя сейчас выгоню, — на полном серьезе грозит Яньцзюнь, и это усмиряет Чжэнтина минут на десять. 

Минхао выходит одним из последних. Щека испачкана чернилами, губы тоже синеватые, а пальцы мелко дрожат. 

— Даже если ответил неправильно — ничего страшного. Никто тебя за это ругать не станет, слышишь? — говорит Яньцзюнь и сам себя не узнает, так ласково и участливо звучит его голос. 

Минхао смотрит на него огромными глазами и неловко улыбается. 

— Вы так или иначе, но получите “отлично” за семестр, — уверяет Яньцзюнь.

— И я? — Чжэнтин с надеждой заглядывает Яньцзюню в глаза. Выглядит он щенком, которому пообещали сладкую косточку, если будет вести себя хорошо. 

— И ты. 

Сюйкунь цапает со стола листок с его ответами, пробегает его глазами и, усмехаясь, говорит:

— Ну на “отлично” тут не тянет. 

— Не будь занудой. — Чжэнтин вырывает листок у него из рук. 

— Я зануда? 

— Ты. Вечно тебе надо все испортить. 

— Я просто констатирую факт. 

— Что я тупой? И так знаю. — У Чжэнтина дрожат губы. Еще немного — и расплачется. Что делать с плачущими подростками, Яньцзюнь не знает. Он осуждающе глядит на Сюйкуня, но тот и сам понимает, что налажал. 

— Я не это имел в виду, — покаянно говорит он, но на Чжэнтина это не действует. Он хватает со стола ланч-боксы и сок, закидывает все в пакет и ракетой летит на выход. Библиотекарь прикрикивает на него, но он лишь огрызается в ответ и с грохотом захлопывает дверь. 

— Ну зачем ты так с ним? — Минхао бросает в Сюйкуня гневный взгляд и бежит за Чжэнтином. 

— Действительно, зачем? — Яньцзюнь поднимает со стола листок с ответами, проглядывает их и качает головой. — Всего четыре неправильных ответа в тестовой части. Не так и плохо для парня, который месяц назад едва набирал минимальный балл. 

— Я не хотел его обижать. Просто пошутил. 

— У тебя с чувством юмора, гляжу, хуже, чем у меня.

Сюйкунь морщится. 

— Вы не поймете, — говорит он и уходит. Яньцзюню остается лишь пойти за ним. 

Чжэнтин и Минхао находятся в вестибюле. Чжэнтин трет раскрасневшиеся щеки ладонями и прячет влажно блестящие глаза под длинной челкой. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел его слезы, и тем более — чтобы их видел Сюйкунь. 

Яньцзюнь вызывает такси и приказным тоном выгоняет всех на улицу. Чжэнтин первым запрыгивает в машину, занимая место подле водителя. Яньцзюнь устраивается между Минхао и Сюйкунем. Сюйкунь сидит за креслом Чжэнтина и взглядом буравит его затылок. Когда такси останавливается у поворота, где Чжэнтину нужно вставать, Сюйкунь тоже выбирается из машины.

— Быть шестнадцатилетним дофига сложно, — говорит Минхао, когда такси оставляет Чжэнтина и Сюйкуня далеко позади. Взгляд его прикован к окну, за которым начинается самая настоящая метель. 

— Недалеко от истины. 

— То, что вы сказали сегодня в библиотеке... 

— Не сейчас, господи, Минхао. — Яньцзюнь едва ли не в голос стонет, когда понимает, что Минхао в очередной раз пытается обсудить их взаимоотношения в общественном месте. 

— А когда? Сколько мне еще надо написать олимпиад, чтобы вы... — Он осекается. — Неважно. 

Яньцзюнь, толком не соображая, что делает, заправляет выбившуюся из-под шапки Минхао прядь волос ему за ухо. Подушечкой пальца проводит по виску и трогает мягкую мочку. Минхао носит сережки, и это вдруг кажется Яньцзюню возмутительно сексуальным. 

Такси останавливается перед домом Минхао. Минхао зажмуривается, выдыхает порывисто и толкает дверь. В подъезд он бросается едва ли не бегом. Яньцзюнь смотрит ему вслед, не мигая. Сердце бьется под корнем языка. Он только что ласкал шестнадцатилетнего мальчишку, и ему это понравилось. 

Яньцзюнь уверен, что в аду для него уготовлен отдельный котел. 

 

***

 

 

Рождество Яньцзюнь обычно не празднует, но когда Чжанцзин считался с его мнением? 

— Будут лишь самые близкие друзья, — заверяет он, стоя на табурете и обматывая плафон мишурой. 

— То есть, я, ты и холодильник? Тогда нафига все эти гирлянды? 

Чжанцзин смотрит на Яньцзюня осуждающе. 

— У тебя и того друзей меньше. 

— Предпочитаю качество, а не количество. 

— Это тип комплимент?

Яньцзюнь пожимает плечами и берется проверять очередной тест. Проверять особо нечего — класс 10.1 себе не изменяет и над проставлением ответов особо не заморачивается. 

Яньцзюнь добирается до самого дна папки и только тогда понимает, что на столе перед ним — сорок девять работ. Не хватает лишь ответов Минхао. На уроке он был и тест писал — Яньцзюнь так часто на него смотрел, что Минхао закрылся от него пеналом и учебником по математике. Но в папке работы нет, и Яньцзюнь может поспорить на собственную почку, что на учительском столе он ничего не оставлял. Он прогоняет в голове последний урок, пытаясь вспомнить, а подходил ли Минхао к учительскому столу вообще. По звонку все бросились сдавать работы, началась толкотня, в итоге парочка работ помялась, а на одной даже остался отпечаток чьей-то подошвы. Минхао в этой толчее если и мелькал, то как-то незаметно, бочком — после случая в такси он снова Яньцзюня избегал. 

— Да что ж за ребенок такой. — Яньцзюнь хватается за телефон и, только набрав номер Минхао, понимает, что на часах — начало двенадцатого, и Минхао вполне так может быть в постели. Минхао и постель в голове Яньцзюня мгновенно смешиваются во взрывоопасный коктейль, и он готов сбросить вызов, когда на том конце робким голосом отвечают:

— Да, учитель Линь?..

— Ты не сдал тест. 

Повисает тишина. Затем раздается шорох, словно Минхао разворачивает огромный батончик “Кит-Ката”, и задушенный голос говорит:

— Блять, я не сдал тест. Ой, простите, — тут же извиняется он, и Яньцзюнь по одному лишь тону слышит, как Минхао краснеет. — Честно, я не знаю, как это получилось. Точнее... черт, Чжэнтин меня отвлек, и я... Я дурак. 

— Я сейчас подъеду и заберу. 

— Но уже поздно. Блин, начало двенадцатого и... Район у меня не самый безопасный. 

— Завтра мне будет некогда, а в среду уже надо выставить оценки. 

— Я выйду к остановке. 

— А тебе, значит, шляться по подворотням среди ночи не опасно? 

— Я знаю этот район и знаю ребят, которые его делают опасным. А они знают меня, так что все будет пучком. 

— Сиди дома и жди моего звонка. Сунешься на улицу — влеплю “неудовлетворительно” без права на пересдачу. 

Минхао молчит секунду, а затем выдыхает тихое: “Хорошо”. 

Чжанцзин недовольно сопит, когда Яньцзюнь цепляет с вешалки пальто и сообщает, что в интересах Чжанцзина ближайшие полчаса с табуреток не падать, иначе никто ему на помощь не придет. 

— Моя смерть будет на твоей совести, — вопит Чжанцзин, но Яньцзюнь уже запирает дверь, и вопль его тонет в гуле подъезжающего к этажу лифта. 

Минхао, как послушный мальчик, дожидается Яньцзюня в своей теплой постели, так что Яньцзюнь успевает чутка отморозит задницу, пока высматривает его у дверей подъезда. Фонари во дворе горят тускло, словно через силу, а лампочка над входной и вовсе разбита. Осколки ее хрустят под каблуками Яньцзюневых ботинок. 

На Минхао теплая фланелевая пижама, тапочки и пуховик, который он второпях не застегнул. Стоит ему переступить порог, как снежинки, доселе мирно кружившие вокруг Яньцзюня, набрасываются на него своим белоснежным слепучим роем. 

Минхао забавно морщится, прикрывает один глаз, а вторым смотрит на Яньцзюня так, как, он может поклясться, никто никогда не смотрел. Это ядреная смесь из восторга, обожания и страха, и у Яньцзюня немеют кончики пальцев — до того это приятно. 

— На вашем месте я бы заставил меня переписать, — говорит Минхао и протягивает Яньцзюню листок с выполненным тестом. Лист он предусмотрительно сунул в файл, чтобы не намок и не измялся. — Вдруг я дома проставил верные ответы из учебника? 

— Я знаю, что тебе это ни к чему. — Яньцзюнь забирает у него задание. — Все эти вопросы были на районной, и ты прекрасно с ними справился. Не думаю, что тебе за месяц отшибло память. 

Минхао пожимает плечами и сует руки в карманы куртки. У парадного сумрачно, но Яньцзюнь все равно видит, как снежинки облепляют волосы и ресницы Минхао. Минхао моргает, чтобы избавиться от них; взгляд у него при этом такой пытливый и в то же время затуманенный сонливостью, что Яньцзюнь не выдерживает, хватает его за локоть и стаскивает с крыльца к припорошенной снегом лавке. Над ней громоздится уродливый куст не то сирени, не то жасмина, и свет от фонаря сюда практически не достигает. Яньцзюнь бросает свободную ладонь Минхао на затылок и целует припухшие, вечно искусанные губы. Целует крепко, вырывая из груди Минхао задушенный вздох. Минхао цепляется за воротник его пальто околевшими пальцами и пытается отпрянуть, оттолкнуть Яньцзюня от себя. И Яньцзюнь готов уступить, но Минхао вдруг ослабляет хватку, оплетает его шею руками и отвечает на поцелуй. И это настолько восхитительно, что Яньцзюнь понимает — никакая сила в мире не заставит его отказаться от этого мальчика. 

Он целует Минхао глубоко, языком касается везде, где только может, и Минхао отвечает ему преступной покорностью. Пальцы его вплетаются в волосы Яньцзюня, сжимают их и тут же отпускают. Яньцзюнь готов умереть за то, чтобы этот поцелуй никогда не заканчивался, но к подъезду подплывает компашка подвыпивших молодых людей, и Минхао, разорвав поцелуй, лицом утыкается Яньцзюню в шею. Жмется к нему всем телом и так, дрожа крупно, замирает. Яньжунь обнимает его и пытается успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Ни один поцелуй не приносил ему столько удовольствия; ни один поцелуй ему не хотелось повторить так сильно, как этот. 

Компашка студентов заваливается в подъезд и с грохотом закрывает за собой дверь. Яньцзюнь снова находит губы Минхао, целует осторожно, чтобы успокоить, не распалить. Минхао на вкус как мятная нежность, и от этого целовать его еще слаще. 

— Вы с ума сошли, — шепчет Минхао в поцелуй и тут же делает его крепче. Прогибается под ладонью Яньцзюня, притирается своим теплым сонным телом к его холодному, напряженному телу. 

Яньцзюнь полностью с ним согласен. Он точно тронулся умом, иначе происходящее и не объяснишь. Он целует шестнадцатилетнего мальчишку, своего ученика, у дверей его подъезда, и пускай валит снег и тускло мерцают фонари, но спутать Минхао с девчонкой не получится никак. Хорошо, что студентики выпили и по сторонам не глазеют, но из подъезда может выйти кто-нибудь и поглазастей. Кто-нибудь, кто знает Минхао. Чем это кончится, лучше не представлять. 

— Беги, давай, домой, — едва дыша, говорит Яньцзюнь и отстраняется. Безумно хочется еще разок поцеловать Минхао, но он сдерживается. 

Минхао слушается беспрекословно. Взбегает на заснеженное крыльцо, прикладывает ключ к замку и под тихий скрежет дверных петель скрывается в подъезде. Яньцзюнь долго глядит на закрывшуюся дверь, и снег кусает его за щеки. Он морщится, стирает с лица холодные капли и идет на остановку. 

 

***

 

 

— Самые близкие друзья? — язвительно уточняет Яньцзюнь, с трудом проталкиваясь сквозь толпу веселящегося народа к Чжанцзину, который оккупировал стол с закусками. — С каких пор ты дружишь с консьержем из соседнего дома?

— С тех самых, как застрял в лифте. 

— Между створок, — уточняет невесть откуда взявшийся Линон. Линон — университетский приятель Яньцзюня и тайный краш Чжанцзина где-то со второго семестра первого курса. Чжанцзин не догадывается, что Яньцзюнь об этом знает, но Сяо Гуй с параллельного потока всегда отличался неуемной болтливостью. Яньцзюнь уже пару раз зарекся с ним пить, ибо столько ненужной информации его загроможденный историческими аспектами мозг выдержать не в состоянии. 

Чжанцзин краснеет пятнами и принимается активно наяривать корзиночки с гусиным паштетом. 

— Просто дверцы заклинило, вот и все, — мямлит он с набитым ртом. 

— Просто ты выронил яблоко и пытался до него дотянуться прежде, чем лифт закроется. 

Яньцзюнь про историю с лифтом знает лишь понаслышке — Чжанцзин по вполне объяснимым причинам вдаваться в подробности не желал, — и сейчас не знает, как реагировать. С одной стороны, поржать бы, потому что Чжанцзин над ним потешается по поводу и без, с другой стороны, он знает, насколько ранимым бывает друг, когда дело касается еды. И Линона. 

— Да с кем не бывает, — отмахивается Яньцзюнь. — Помнишь, как нас заперли на балконе, и ты решил перебраться на соседский, потому что на улице было минус десять, а ты вырядился в бермуды и свитшот, а сосед решил, что ты явился по его душу и...

— О боже, Линь Яньцзюнь, только не при людях! — Линон зажимает Яньцзюню рот ладонью и пытается увести его подальше от Чжанцзина, но заинтригованный Чжанцзин хватает поднос с тарталетками и бежит за ними. 

— Свой смертью ты не умрешь, — шипит Линон, когда Чжанцзин таки выбивает из него окончание истории. Яньцзюнь лишь ржет и, стащив со стола бутылку пива, проталкивается на выход. 

На лестничной площадке тихо и прохладно, и это именно то, что надо разгоряченному весельем и выпивкой организму. Яньцзюнь приваливается спиной к шершавой стене, выцарапывает из кармана телефон и набирает сообщение. 

“Я так тебе завидую, — пишет он. — Впереди тебя ждут самые счастливые годы. Ты будешь напиваться, творить глупости и безумно этим гордиться, а я стану брюзгливым старикашкой, которого даже собственный кот терпеть не может”. 

Он отправляет сообщение и прячет телефон обратно в карман. Откупоривает пиво и делает пару глотков, прежде чем Минхао отвечает. 

“Вы прям как Уве, — и пара улыбающихся смайликов вдогонку. — Это из книжки, если что. Старик, которого все считали бирюком и который терпеть не мог котов. Но на самом деле он был очень хорошим. Как вы”.

“И как этот старик закончил?”

“Умер. И на его похороны пришло триста человек. Потому что он на самом деле был очень клевым мужиком, который жил по принципам, никогда не лгал и помогал тем, кто в этом действительно нуждался”. 

“Ты придешь на мои похороны?”

“И буду очень горько плакать. Но, скорее всего, не выдержу и, как Джульетта, последую за своим Ромео. «Тогда его я в губы поцелую, и в этом подкрепленье смерть найду»”.

Яньцзюнь тихо смеется и прижимает телефон в груди. Сердце бьется быстро-быстро, мечется меж ребер испуганным грачом. Яньцзюнь кусает губу и дрожащими пальцами набирает. 

“У меня тут вечеринка. А я ненавижу вечеринки. Мне скучно и я немного пьян. Хочешь встретиться?”

“Хочу. Родители смылись к родне на гулянку, а я торчу дома, под омелой, и меня некому поцеловать. Приедете?”

“Приеду”. 

Яньцзюнь явно выпил лишнего. Он понимает это уже в такси, но повернуть назад не просит. Будь он трезвее, не пошел бы на поводу у малолетнего искусителя. Но Чжанцзин однозначно подлил во все напитки водки, так что выбора у Яньцзюня нет. 

Минхао ждет его у подъезда. На нем тонюсенькие голубые джинсы и фланелевая рубашка, рукава которой он нервно натягивает на кончики пальцев. Он явно принял для храбрости, ибо в дыхании его чувствуются сладкие нотки слабоалкоголки. 

— Что за мерзость ты пьешь? — спрашивает Яньцзюнь, когда они входят в подъезд и шуруют к лестнице, минуя ползущий с верхнего этажа лифт. 

— Мать разрешила. Ради праздника. Она эту херню постоянно пьет. Сладкое, как сироп, и щиплет язык. Но по мозгам бьет отлично. Особенно после второй. 

— Напиваться в одиночку — не лучшее решение для шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки. Вот будет тебе под тридцать, тогда и начнешь. 

— Явились, чтобы нотации читать? — Минхао улыбается игриво, и губы у него блестят так заманчиво, так порочно алеют в бледном полумраке лестничного колодца, что Яньцзюнь не выдерживает и касается их кончиками пальцев. — Соседи увидят, — срываясь на хрип, шепчет Минхао и взлетает на свой этаж. 

— Где там твоя чертова омела? — уже скидывая пальто, спрашивает Яньцзюнь, и Минхао молча заталкивает его в темную гостиную. 

Над дверью и впрямь висит венок из омелы с какими-то декоративными красными ягодками по периметру, но приглядываться внимательней нет никакого желания. Яньцзюнь сгребает Минхао в охапку, вжимает, такого мягкого и послушного, в себя и целует. В голове бьется лишь одна мысль: “Обалдеть”, и это в самом деле так. Ибо где это вообще видано, чтобы прожить двадцать семь абсолютно гетеросексуальных лет, а после влюбиться в мальчишку? В какой вообще вселенной такое возможно?

Минхао тихонько скулит и красиво выгибается в руках Яньцзюня. 

— Я никогда ничего такого не делал. Даже с Чжэнтином. Даже на пробу, — признается Минхао. Света из прихожей достаточно, чтобы разглядеть его густой румянец. 

— А мы ничего такого делать и не будем. — Яньцзюнь гладит его по щеке. Она пылает. — Мне хорошо от того, что ты рядом. Этого пока достаточно. 

— Пока? 

— Когда у тебя там день рождения?

— В феврале. 

— Ну вот тогда о чем-то таком и подумаем. Если я тебе к тому времени не надоем. 

— Почему вы должны мне надоесть? — Минхао проводит ладонями по его рукам, оглаживает плечи, шею и кладет ладони на затылок. 

— Потому, что у меня паскудный характер: мало того, что я ужасный педант, так еще и чувство юмора у меня такое, что им только людей пытать. 

— Ничего, я Водолей по гороскопу. Водолеи способны смеяться над самыми паршивыми шуточками. 

— Я король паршивых шуточек. 

— Как скажете, Ваше Величество. 

Яньцзюнь вновь тянется за поцелуем, но встречается с улыбкой Минхао и улыбается в ответ. 

Из прихожей надрывно орет домофон. 

Минхао застывает. Глаза его стремительно округляются. 

— Только не говори, что это твои родители...

— У них ключ есть. Может, сделать вид, что никого нет дома? — Минхао цепляется за Яньцзюня так, словно тот — его спасительная соломинка. 

Домофон замолкает. Вместо него принимается пиликать противной стандартной мелодией телефон. 

Минхао виновато прикусывает губу и хватается за телефон. 

— Это Чжэнтин, — говорит он, бросив взгляд на экран. 

— Ну ответь. — Яньцзюнь отступает во тьму гостиной. Минхао нервно облизывает губы и отвечает на звонок. 

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он полушепотом; Чжэнтин что-то коротко отвечает, и Минхао бросается в прихожую, чтобы отпереть дверь. 

— Охренеть, — тянет Яньцзюнь, понимает, что не достаточно пьян, чтобы философски воспринимать подобные превратности судьбы и, включив в гостиной свет, устраивается на диване в самой непринужденной из доступных ему поз. Полувозбужденный член изрядно мешает, но это лучше, чем если бы Чжэнтин застал их голыми и с крепкими стояками. 

Чжэнтин с шумом вваливается в прихожую, и Яньцзюнь практически готов смириться с компанией еще одного малолетнего гея, когда слышит голос Цай Сюйкуня. И это уже совсем невесело. 

— Бля, что с твоим лицом? — охает Минхао, и Яньцзюнь, понимая, что случилось какое-то дерьмо, которое непременно вылезет ему боком, шурует в прихожую. 

Чжэнтин, завидев его в дверях гостиной, роняет челюсть, но Яньцзюнь внимания на него не обращает. Расквашенная физиономия Сюйкуня беспокоит его куда больше. 

— Где у тебя тут ванная? — Яньцзюнь решительно выходит вперед. Минхао вздрагивает и указывает на одну из дверей справа. 

Яньцзюнь цапает Сюйкуня за шкирку и волочит его в указанном направлении. Сюйкунь если и удивлен, то виду не подает. 

В ванной Яньцзюнь безжалостно сует его головой под кран и хорошенько умывает. Сюйкунь морщится и отплевывает кровавую воду, но молчит. После Яньцзюнь усаживает его на корзину с бельем, хозяйничает в аптечке и принимается обрабатывать разбитую бровь и губу. Нос опух, под глазами растекаются синяки, но на перелом не похоже. Ударили, скорее всего, в переносицу. 

— Дай угадаю: принцесска Чжу вляпалась по самые уши, и ты спасал ее честь? Зубы хоть на месте?

Сюйкунь проводит языком по зубам, хмурится и кивает. 

— Они придурки. 

— А ты кто тогда? Не придурок? Сколько их было? 

— Четверо. 

— Четверо на одного? Ты однозначно придурок. Мне завтра ждать визита участкового? 

Сюйкунь качает головой. 

— Вряд ли они станут заявлять. Тем более, они первые начали. И у них был нож. 

— Чжу, а ну тащи свою задницу сюда! — рявкает в приоткрытую дверь Яньцзюнь, и Чжэнтин мгновенно вырастает на пороге. — Какого хрена тебе угрожают ножом? 

Чжэнтин переминается с ноги на ногу. 

— Ну... а-м... просто... там один парень... ну он немного долбоеб. 

— А подробней? 

— Ну-у-у... я ему не нравлюсь. Потому он каждый раз пытается выпустить мне кишки. Но обычно он действует один или со своим приятелем, но сегодня очень неудачный день...

— Вижу. Цел хоть?

— Да вроде. Я быстро бегаю. 

— А Сюйкунь, видимо, нет?

— Да просто они меня практически догнали. А Сюйкунь возвращался от друга, ну и... спас меня, а потом мы смылись. Правда, они гнались за нами, и скорее всего, толкутся где-то поблизости. Они чутка под кайфом...

Яньцзюнь готов проломить головой стену. Если еще десять минут назад он был достаточно пьян, чтобы заняться сексом с несовершеннолетним, то сейчас трезв как стеклышко. 

— Ну и что мне делать? Если Цай с такой рожей явится в школу, его откомандируют прямиком к руководству, а те разбираться не станут, кто прав, а кто виноват. Сразу обратятся в полицию. Вам уже не по десять лет, чтобы не нести ответственность за свои поступки. Те парни хоть живы? 

— Да что с этими ублюдками станется. — Чжэнтин морщится, проходит в комнату и присаживается перед Сюйкунем на корочки. Берет его разбитую ладонь в свои изящные бледные ладони и нежно, с благодарностью сжимает. — У меня мать в клинике работает. Сделаем тебе справку, чтобы ты мог пропустить пару дней. Никто ничего не узнает. 

Сюйкунь смотрит на него исподлобья. Взгляд суровый, серьезный. 

— Нужно идти в полицию. Писать заявление. У них был нож, ты это понимаешь? И они бы тебя убили, если бы догнали. Или покалечили так, что мать бы не узнала. 

— И что я им скажу? Что меня пытались пырнуть ножом, ибо парочке гомофобных уебков не понравилась моя рожа? Да они сами меня этим ребятам сдадут — чтобы довели начатое до конца. Ты понимаешь, что мы живем в обществе, где такие, как я, за людей не считаются? 

— Ты, в первую очередь, человек, — встревает Яньцзюнь. Он видит, что Чжэнтин на грани истерики, и стремится это предотвратить. — Подросток. На тебя напали. С оружием. Обколотые ублюдки. Мало ли, что им там привиделось. Под кайфом и в Христе гея признать можно. Ты знаешь их имена? Где они живут? Учатся? 

Чжэнтин кивает. 

— Минхао, дай какую-нибудь бумажку: пускай запишет. 

Минхао, который все это время чинно стоит в коридоре, убегает за требуемым. 

Сюйкунь поднимает голову выше, заглядывает Чжэнтину в лицо и говорит:

— Они ненавидят тебя, потому что думают, что ты гей?

— Они ненавидят меня, потому что я гей. — Голос Чжэнтина дрожит. — Мать в курсе, но если узнает отец, то сам меня убьет. 

Сюйкунь отнимает руку, которую Чжэнтин зажал в своих ладонях, и тот бледнеет. Открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успевает: Сюйкунь сам берет его за руку и крепко сжимает тонкие пальцы. 

Яньцзюнь спешно отворачивается и принимается расставлять скляночки и баночки обратно по полкам. Ему собственного, внезапно пробудившегося внутреннего гея хватает с головой. 

Возвращается Минхао и сует Чжэнтину блокнот и ручку. Чжэнтин нехотя царапает в нем все, что знает о своих гомофобных приятелях, и вручает блокнот Яньцзюню. Тот проглядывает записи и застревает на одном из имен. Парнишка живет в его доме и вроде бы тусит с Сяо Гуем. 

— Ну хорошо. Завтра займусь этими дружками. Есть у меня подозрения, что я их знаю. 

Телефон Минхао снова оживает. “Мама”, — шепчет он и убегает на кухню.

— Может, обезбола какого-нибудь выпьешь? — Яньцзюнь сует блокнот в карман джинсов и в упор глядит на Сюйкуня. 

— Обойдусь. — Тот встает и поводит челюстью из стороны в сторону. Чжэнтин поднимается следом за ним. Он все так же цепляется за его руку. Пальцы у него заметно дрожат, да и всего его явно колотит. Успокоиться ему не помешает. Яньцзюнь знает один безотказный способ, потому чешет прямиком на кухню. 

Минхао устроился на подоконнике и, поджав губы, слушает мать. 

— Где твое сладкое пойло? — спрашивает вполголоса Яньцзюнь, и Минхао жестом указывает на холодильник. 

В холодильнике, кроме пары бутылок слабоалкогольной херни, находится и початая бутылка мартини. Яньцзюнь бесцеремонно ее цапает, прихватывает яблоко на закуску и, сдернув с полки три рюмки, наполняет их до краев. Режет яблоко и без слов объясняет Чжэнтину с Сюйкунем, что делать. 

— Я не пью, — бурчит Сюйкунь, на что Яньцзюнь отрезает: 

— Это лекарство. 

Сюйкунь нехотя подчиняется. 

Минхао договаривает с матерью и присоединяется к ним. Яньцзюнь думает секунду и наливает и ему. 

— Родители ночуют у тетки. — Минхао одним махом осушает рюмку и, скривившись, тянется за яблоком. — Давала ц/у. 

— Вызову такси. Развезу вас по домам. — Яньцзюнь прячет бутылку от греха подальше. По глазам Чжэнтина видно, что он готов прикончить ее в одиночку. 

— Я у Джастина заночую. — Чжэнтин провожает бутылку печальным взглядом и украдкой глядит на Сюйкуня. 

— Тебе завтра в школу. — Яньцзюнь прогулы не поощряет. Тем более, не в лице Чжэнтина, у которого и без того академических проблем выше крыши. 

— Пропущу первый урок, все равно физкультуру поставили вместо английского. 

— В сложившейся ситуации позаниматься спортом тебе не помешает. Бегать — это, конечно, круто, но и за себя постоять мужчина должен уметь. Да и в армии пригодится.

— А вы служили? — Сюйкунь смотрит пытливо, с живым интересом. 

— Служил. 

Минхао издает недо-стон и едва ли не стекает под стол. 

Яньцзюнь не может решить, что хуже: стонущий Минхао или трое пьяненьких подростков под его полной ответственностью. 

— Окей, Чжэнтин остается у Минхао. Сюйкунь? 

— Если явлюсь домой с такой рожей, мать удар хватит. 

— А если вообще не явишься, думаешь, не хватит?

— Переночую у ЦзыИ. Я иногда у него остаюсь, мать не против. Скину ей сообщение. 

— Можешь остаться у Джастина. У него места полно, — тут же оживляется Чжэнтин. Этого лишь могила исправит. — Джас, ты же не против?

Минхао смотрит на Яньцзюня. 

— Что ты так смотришь? — спрашивает тот, предчувствуя подвох. 

— А вы не останетесь с нами? Мне так спокойней будет. А утром все вместе поедем в участок, напишем заявление.

Яньцзюнь ненавидит, когда им открыто манипулируют, но это Минхао, а против него он безоружен. 

— Хорошо. Вы, — он глядит на Чжэнтина и Сюйкуня, — звоните родителям. А я помогу Минхао приготовить для вас спальные места. — Яньцзюнь бесцеремонно сдергивает Минхао со стула и утаскивает прочь из кухни. 

В комнате Минхао горит ночник. Постель разобрана. На одеяле, кверху корешком, лежит раскрытая книга. В комнате пахнет сосной и мандаринами. Шкурки от них морщатся на тарелке, что ютится на краю письменного стола. 

— Сейчас твой приятель начнет задавать вопросы, на которые мне бы не хотелось отвечать. Как ты объяснишь, что я делаю у тебя в квартире поздним вечером? 

Минхао пожимает плечами. 

— Скажу, что пришли за тестом. 

— Ну и где же он? — Яньцзюнь разводит пустыми руками. 

— Тогда скажу правду. 

— И я останусь без работы. На ближайшие навсегда. Никто не возьмет в школу учителя, который заводит шашни с малолетними учениками. 

Минхао трет нос тыльной стороной ладони и отводит пылающий взгляд в сторону. 

— Ну не мог же я оставить их на улице? 

— Нет, конечно. — Яньцзюнь вздыхает и тянет Минхао к себе. Обнимает за голову, прижимает ее к своему плечу. — Ты хороший мальчик, преданный друг. Ты не мог поступить иначе. Но если Чжэнтин начнет болтать...

— Не начнет. У него, знаете ли, те же проблемы. Он поймет. А Сюйкунь вас обожает и скорее даст еще разок себя избить, чем выболтает нашу тайну. 

От слова “наша” Яньцзюня бросает в дрожь. Это слишком интимно и сокровенно, и ему хочется повторить это слово вслух, чтобы как можно явственнее ощутить его полновесность. 

— Тогда с ними поговорю я, но прежде... Прежде мы должны сами об этом поговорить. Мне нужно знать, насколько это все серьезно. 

— А вы хотите серьезно? Чтобы по-настоящему? — Минхао поднимает голову и заглядывает Яньцзюню в глаза. 

— Я предпочитаю постоянные отношения. Метаться туда-сюда не для меня. 

Минхао прикусывает губу. Душит улыбку, но та все равно прорывается наружу. 

— И вас не смущает, что мне шестнадцать и я... ничего не умею? 

— Ну я же преподаватель. Учить — мое призвание. — Яньцзюнь усмехается, и Минхао чудесно краснеет. 

— Вы учитель истории... 

— С биологией у меня тоже неплохо. 

— Боже... — Минхао прижимает ладони к щекам, мечется по комнате, не зная, куда себя деть, пока не валится навзничь на кровать. Футболка задирается, оголяя мягкий живот с идеально круглым пупком. Яньцзюню хочется подуть в него, посмотреть, как напрягаются еще неокрепшие мышцы, услышать смех Минхао. Яньцзюнь отчего-то уверен, что он боится щекотки. 

— Поднимайся. Еще друзей твоих укладывать. 

— Я немного пьяненький. — Минхао закрывает глаза. — Мне лениво и... Кажется, я уже сплю. Потому что ни в одной реальности не может быть, чтобы учитель Линь предложил мне отношения. 

Яньцзюнь цапает его за лодыжку и стаскивает с кровати. Минхао вместе с одеялом и книгой шлепается на пол. 

— Проснулся? 

— Вы жестокий, жестокий человек... 

— Я предупреждал. — Яньцзюнь протягивает ему руку. Минхао принимает ее и снова оказывается в объятиях Яньцзюня. 

— Как считаете, это нормально — быть не как все? — Минхао носом тычется ему в шею, и это приятней, чем должно быть. 

— Считаю, что в том, что мы делаем, нет ничего ненормального. 

— Считаете, что любить вас — это естественно?

— О, любить меня — это самая естественная вещь в мире. Никто не в силах противостоять ямочкам на щеках.

Минхао улыбается и мурлычет в ворот его рубашки довольным котенком. 

— А за что вам нравлюсь я? 

— За то, что ты — Хуан Минхао. Это очень сложная и ответственная работа — быть собой. 

Минхао целует его в плечо, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть смущение, и бормочет что-то вроде: “Ненавижу романтиков”. 

Яньцзюнь готов поспорить, но Чжанцзин не был бы собой, если бы не подгадил ему даже в такой ситуации. Телефон жужжит входящим, и Яньцзюнь впервые в жизни задумывается о том, как прекрасно жилось его родителям. В пору их первых романтических переживаний мобильных еще не существовало, так что ни один надоедливый приятель не мог испортить столь волнительный момент своим звонком. 

Яньцзюнь, одной рукой придерживая Минхао за плечи, берется за телефон, секунду смотрит на экран и сбрасывает вызов. 

— Он не рассердится? — Минхао и себе заглядывает в мобильный Яньцзюня и морщит лоб. Яньцзюнь не удерживается и целует грозную складочку между его бровями. 

— Еще как рассердится. 

Через пару секунд, будто бы в подтверждение его слов, приходит сообщение: “Если ты не умер, то немедленно возвращайся домой. А если умер, в твоих интересах воскреснуть, вернуться домой и помочь мне с уборкой”. 

“Попроси Линона. Он не умеет отказывать”. 

“Чего это он должен мне помогать?”

“Того. Проси, я сказал. Мне некогда”. 

“Не хочу. Мы не так хорошо знакомы, чтобы просить его вымыть в туалете блевотину”. 

“А меня, значит, можно о таком просить?”

“Ты меня любишь. И я приготовлю тебе твою любимую еду”. 

“Приготовь ее Линону”. 

Из коридора доносится шарканье, кто-то глухо прокашливается и осторожно скребется в дверь. 

— Эй, вы там скоро? — слышится голос Чжэнтина. 

Минхао выскальзывает из объятий Яньцзюня и открывает другу. Что-то говорит на пониженных тонах и вместе с ним убегает в гостиную. 

Яньцзюнь набирает Чжанцзина.

— Чего тебе, Брут? — бурчит тот. 

— Линон еще не ушел?

— Нет. Они с Сяо Гуем убирают в гостиной. А ты — мерзкий предатель. Это твоя квартира, а ты смылся невесть куда и даже не предупредил. 

— Возникли неотложные дела. Буду только утром. 

— Твои “неотложные дела” случайно не Хуан Минхао зовут?

— Нет. У меня тут детвора в криминал вляпалась. Нужно разобраться. — Врать некрасиво, но Яньцзюнь убеждает себя, что половина правды — это уже не ложь. 

— О-у... Надеюсь, никто не пострадал?

— Сюйкунь подрался с компашкой отморозков. Его слегка помяли. Слушай, дай мне Сяо Гуя. 

Чжанцзин, ни о чем больше не спрашивая, передает телефон Сяо Гую. Тот выслушивает Яньцзюня, не перебивая, а затем говорит:

— Не думаю, что это был он, но, если надо, переговорю с ним. 

— Мой парнишка говорит, он был с ними. Не знаю, собирался он его порезать или нет, но он причастен. Так что в его интересах сдать дружков. Ты же знаешь, я это так не оставлю. 

Сяо Гуй вздыхает. 

— Ладно, что-нибудь придумаю. Жди звонка. 

Телефон возвращается к Чжанцзину. Тот выбивает из Яньцзюня обещание ни во что не ввязываться и отправляется подтирать чужую блевотину. 

Яньцзюнь и Сюйкунь устраиваются в гостиной, на разобранном диване, а Чжэнтин ложится с Минхао. Уснуть Яньцзюнь не может. Прокручивает в голове события минувшего дня и думает, что жизнь его, до этого не представлявшая из себя ничего особенного, вдруг превращается в сюжет для подростковой манги. Тут и первая любовь с нетрадиционным уклоном, и проблемные детки, и банды отморозков, которые этим деткам не дают жить нормальной жизнью. И все бы ничего, да только подобные истории ничем хорошим, как правило, не заканчиваются. 

Яньцзюнь садится в постели и смотрит на свернувшегося клубком Сюйкуня. Понять, спит он или нет, сложно. 

— Я никому не скажу, — раздается из темноты. Сюйкунь перекладывается на другой бок, лицом к Яньцзюню. В свете уличных фонарей глаза его кажутся гематитовыми. — Это нормально. Если это устраивает обоих. 

Яньцзюнь кивает. Думает недолго и говорит:

— Чжэнтин относится к тебе по-особенному. Не обижай его. 

Он должен был это сказать, ибо сам не лучше. Он обижал Минхао, порой — намеренно, — и теперь об этом жалеет. Таким людям, как Минхао и Чжэнтин, и без того нелегко приходится. Принять свою инаковость, жить в вечном страхе быть раскрытым, раз за разом проходить через ненависть и презрение — такое и врагу не пожелаешь. А тут еще всякие Линь Яньцзюни являются и все усложняют. Но Сюйкуню всего-то шестнадцать, у него есть время взглянуть на мир иначе. 

— Чжэнтин и сам особенный, только подает это криво. 

— Как умеет. Не всем же быть идеальными. 

Сюйкунь хмыкает и перекатывается на спину. Смотрит рассеянным взглядом в потолок и кривит разбитые губы в улыбке. 

Больше они ни о чем не говорят. Сюйкунь, поворочавшись, засыпает, а Яньцзюнь так и пялится перед собой и думает, что делать со своей жизнью. 

Под утро снег, всю ночь серебривший крыши домов, превращается в дождь. Яньцзюнь выбирается из постели и долго глядит на оледеневшую улицу. Дороги блестят в тусклом свете фонарей, синеют недружелюбно окна многоэтажек и тонут в неоновом свете витрины магазинов. Вдалеке сигналят машины. По двору, прикрыв голову газетой, бежит мужчина в бежевом пальто. 

Яньцзюнь выходит в коридор. Дверь в комнату Минхао приоткрыта. Он заглядывает внутрь. Окно зашторено; мальчишки, обнявшись крепко, спят. Кровать слишком узкая для них двоих, но им это не мешает. 

Яньцзюнь по-доброму завидует Чжэнтину. Он может обнимать Минхао, когда захочет, может спать в его постели, вдыхать аромат его кожи и чувствовать на своей шее его короткое, размеренное дыхание. Любоваться его ресницами, румянцем на щеках и восхитительной родинкой в уголке рта. Минхао спит, разомкнув губы, отчего они кажутся еще полнее и мягче. Яньцзюнь до короткого спазма под солнышком хочет их поцеловать. 

Наверное, он смотрит слишком пристально или чересчур громко думает, но Минхао вдруг открывает глаза и растерянно, явно не вполне осознавая, спит он или бодрствует, глядит на Яньцзюня. Яньцзюнь улыбается ему виновато и одними губами говорит: “Спи еще”. 

Минхао смотрит на Чжэнтина, на Яньцзюня, снова на Чжэнтина и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить последнего, выбирается из постели. 

Пахнет от Минхао на удивление приятно: фиалками и бабушкиной пудрой. Яньцзюнь целует его за ухом, утыкается носом в плечо и вот так замирает, мечтая, чтобы время остановилось. До одури не хочется идти на работу, проводить уроки, проверять тесты и выставлять паршивые оценки. Но без него дело с недругами Чжэнтина не уладится, кое-кто однозначно вылетит из школы, да и Минхао перестанет ценить историю, если ее будет вести не Яньцзюнь. 

— Съезжу домой, приготовлюсь к работе и вернусь. Чтобы к тому времени все проснулись и позавтракали. Ты же сумеешь сварганить завтрак? 

Минхао кивает. 

— Не такой уж я и беспомощный. — Он запускает руки Яньцзюню под рубашку, гладит спину, и ехать домой уже не хочется. 

— Не делай так. — Яньцзюнь обхватывает лицо Минхао ладонями, трогает губы подушечками пальцев. Губы сухие и чуть шершавые. Яньцзюнь склоняется к ним и шепчет: — Играешь с огнем.

Минхао взмахом ресниц говорит, что да, играю, и Яньцзюнь целует родинку над его губой. Минхао закрывает глаза и ждет продолжения. Яньцзюнь невесомыми поцелуями опускается к его шее, коротким касанием языка пробует кожу на вкус. Минхао шумно вздыхает, вздрагивает явственно. Шея его и руки покрываются мурашками. Он сам находит губы Яньцзюня и целует — мучительно медленно, порочно, как только невинные создания могут. 

Дождь усиливается, грохочет по карнизам и подоконникам, шлепает глухо о мерзлую мостовую, и в этих простых, бесхитростных звуках слышится шепот Бога. Яньцзюнь никогда не был праведником, да и в Бога верит через раз, но сейчас, обнимая своего мальчика, вдруг понимает, что любовь, какая бы она ни была, так же проста, как Бог и дождь, и это послерождественское утро с его синими сумерками и клокочущей по желобам тишиной. 

— Мне кажется... Нет, я уверен, что люблю тебя. — Яньцзюнь гладит Минхао по голове, тот улыбается счастливо, и Яньцзюнь понимает, что готов за эту улыбку умереть. В любви ему особо не везет — слишком уж сложный человек, — но Минхао, сдается, в силах это изменить. 

 

Май, 2018


End file.
